Project WHITELIGHT
by Renewed Darkness
Summary: What would happen if you gave a hedgehog the power of Alex Mercer? Would there be chaos, or would there be peace? Click this title and find out. Read and review. Flame and you will end up like Eggman in the first Chapter.ADIOS MI AMIGOS


The Evolution

Ring…ring…ring…

That's what my phones been doing for the past ten minutes. My friend Tails has been calling everyone to ask them to test something for him. I was unlucky enough to be the last one to be called. I decided to pick it up and see what disaster was going to unfold.

"Hello you've reached Toni's International House of Pizza. How can I take your order?" I asked, hearing a giggle from the other side of the line.

"Very funny Blizzard, very funny. Now I need you to get everybody over to my house, I found something." He said, breathing really fast.

"Ok slow down, what did you find?" I asked, getting worried.

"I'll tell you when all of you guys are here." He said, hanging up.

'Damn, this must be really important.' Was all I could think. I hurried and called everyone I could. By the end, I could only get Sonic and Shadow to come with me.

As we neared Tails' house, I could hear a commotion going on inside. I ran up and opened the door, and saw that he was standing there, tapping his foot.

"What took you guys so long? Are you three slow or what?" he half yelled at us. We all stared him down after that.

"WE ARE NOT SLOW!" We yelled at him, making him shrink back a little.

"I'm just kidding you guys. Now come downstairs, I have something to show you three" He said, running downstairs faster than Sonic chasing after a chili-dog stand. We ran after him, only to find him standing in front of a lab table, mixing some chemicals. He currently had a vial holding a red liquid inside. We walked up, very cautious.

"So, what cha got their Tails?" Sonic asked, nervously.

"Remember when we went to Eggman's base a couple days ago? Well I found this while we were looking around. I analyzed it and found that it's some kind of virus he was creating to poison all of us. And don't worry, as long as I have it, everything will be just fine." Yet as he said 'fine' He dropped the vial. As soon as it touched the ground, he put on a gas mask. Yet no one told us to bring ours, se we were left to breathe the gas it produced. As I smelled the gas, it strangely smelt of raspberries. I looked over to Tails and saw him pointing to something behind us. I turned around and saw a table with a bunch of gas makes on it. Yet, neither I nor the others reached the table before we collapsed. As I went down, my vision went a little hazy. I could only make out the sight of Tails getting Sonic and Shadow onto some lab tables.

I then felt him put me on one, then take my phone out of my jacket pocket.

"Come on, pick up. Hello, Sarene, it's Tails. No time for pleasantries, I have some really bad news. I was doing some tests with some chemicals and Sonic, Shadow, and Blizzard got contaminated with something. I need you to get the paramedics over here NOW. And tell them to wear gas masks when they come over here." He said, rushed into the phone before closing it.

"Come on guys, stay with me." Was all he said to us.

A while later I heard the doorbell ring. Tails ran upstairs to get it. After a few minutes, some guys in has-mat suits came downstairs. They went over to Sonic and Shadow and picked them up, and then a few of them came over and picked me up. As we went outside, I noticed that we were moving through long tubes that lead to an ambulance. I felt myself being lowered onto a gurney, and them being shoved into the ambulance itself. After the guys got in as well, the ambulance lurched forward.

After around thirty minutes, we arrived at the hospital. I don't remember much after that. Only that I was moved into the ER while Sonic and Shadow where put into different rooms to recover, then nothing else.

TAILS POV

'Dear god, what have I done? Because of me, they are probably going to die. This is all my fault." I said, putting my head into my hands.

"Calm down Tails, you didn't mean to do it. It was just an accident, that's all." Vanilla said from my right.

"You don't get it Mrs. Vanilla, if it wasn't for my clumsiness, right now they would be out there, racing each other. Why do I have to be such a cluts?" I said, crying into my hands.

"Now you stop that right there Tails. What would Sonic say if he saw you sitting here, crying and weeping?" Midnight said from behind me.

"He would probably tell me to stop crying and hold my chin up." I said, taking my head out of my hands. As I did, a doctor came into the waiting room.

"Excuse me, is there someone named Tails here?" He said, looking at a clipboard.

"Yes, that would be me." I said, hopefully.

"They will see you now. I would also like to tell you that your friend Blizzard won't be speaking, he's still asleep." He said, leading us to a room down the hall. Inside we saw Sonic sitting up, reading a magazine and Shadow, watching something on TV. As we opened the door they both looked over to us.

"Hey guys, long time no see." Shadow said, waving at us.

"And come on, no chocolates? What kind of visit is this?" Sonic said, pointing to us.

"Nice to see you to Sonic." Was all Knuckles had to say.

"How are you guys feeling?" Was all I had to say.

"We feel fine; it's him we should be worried about." Shadow said, pointing to something behind us. We turned around and saw Blizzard lying on a bed, with a breathing mask on. While we looked at him, his heartbeat went up a little. We turned back to the door to get a doctor but when we went to move, we saw him start to wake up.

NORMAL POV

'Jesus, what the hell hit my head?' Was all that came to mind at the moment. It felt something had taken my skull apart and put it back together, in the wrong order. I slowly opened my eyes, because the light in the room I was in was blinding. When my vision cleared up, I saw everyone standing around me. They looked like they didn't expect me to be here. Hell, even I didn't know why I was here.

"Sup." Was all I said.

At that moment, Tails came up to me, crying?

"Blizzard, thank god that you're awake. I thought that you were going to die." He said, trying to hug me.

"What are you talking about Tails? Why would I have died? I feel completely fine." I said, confused. He backed away from me for that.

"You mean you don't remember what happened to you this afternoon?" He said; a little scared.

"No, what did happen? Should I remember it for that fact? Did Egg head attack again?" I asked, getting worried. They all looked at me like they were scared.

"And why do you guys seem scared." I asked.

"Are you mad at anything right now?" I heard Sonic say from behind them.

"No, why?"

"Because your eyes are blood red again."

No believing them, I reached over into my jacket that was on the bed side table, got my sunglasses out, and looked at my reflection. What I saw almost scared me. My eyes looked just like Shadow's. I looked over at Sonic, and saw that his eyes looked the same.

"Sonic, you do realize that your eyes are blood red as well, right?" I asked, getting even more worried. I saw him gesture for my glasses, so I threw them over to him. He looked at his reflection, and gasped.

"Tails, do you think this has anything to do with that virus?" He asked.

"Wait, what virus?" I asked, before grabbing my head in pain. I then remember all of what happened. The vial breaking, the red gas, the haz-mat squad, the blacking out upon arrival, everything. I opened my eyes to find everyone stating at me.

"Oh, that virus." I said, still holding my hand to my head.

"But I wouldn't worry about it you guys. You seem to be ok now. I think everything will be fine." Said Tails, right before we heard a huge explosion coming from downtown.

"Tails, a little advice. Never say 'fine' again." I heard Sonic say from behind the group. They doctors let us out afterwards, saying we still needed to be watched over for a while in case there was permanent damage from the virus. As we ran there, Sonic, Shadow and I found that were running much slower for a change. Slower to the point to where the others could keep up with us.

"Ok, this sucks. Because of that virus, we're running so fucking slow." Sonic said, clearly pissed. Yet as we ran, we stopped in front of a building that was blocking our way.

"Ok, now how are we going to get over this?" Sonic asked.

"I could fly us over." Tails said.

"That would take too long. We need to get over that thing in a matter of seconds not minutes." Shadow said, looking up the side. That's when his eyes flashed a bright red, and then he started to RUN UP THE SIDE OF THE BUILDING (Still slow speed by the way). Then Sonics' eyes flashed and he ran up the same speed as Shadow. I looked at the wall and put my foot on it and a weird red spider web thing came out and spread out on to the wall. I put my other foot on the wall and the same thing happened. I then looked up and started to run the side of the building as well.

When I got to the top, I looked back down only to specs of where my friends were. I looked back down the other side and saw Sonic and Shadow fighting Eggman. I seemed to have forgotten my fear of heights then, because I then JUMPED OFF THE SIDE OF THE BUILDING. As I landed, I hit the ground with so much force that the concrete shattered around me. They all turned to see if I was alive. Yet when the smoke cleared, all that stood there was a black hedgehog with long claws the looked more like they were made out of steel. It had piercing red eyes, a wolf like muzzle, and long needle like teeth. It then let a howl that would make your blood freeze on contact. As it howled, black tentacles came out of its back and lashed around. As this was going on, Eggman was shitting his pants.

"What the fuck is that!" Is all he said, between whimpers.

"Don't worry yourself Eggman. I'm the thing you created to kill your enemies. Yet, I don't feel like killing them. I feel more like consuming you!" It snarled, before tackling Eggman down onto the ground. Then the tentacles from its back stabbed themselves into his body. The creature then cut Eggman's head off of his body. After this, Eggman's body got absorbed into the creature's body, mixing around in blood and muscle. This disturbed the group that sat watching very much,

"Oh my god, did that really just happen?" Knuckles said, barfing behind a tree.

"Regrettably yes." Said Shadow, coming back to his senses, as well as Sonic.

"What happened to you guys anyway?" Tails said, coming up to Sonic.

"I don't know, what do you think Shadow?" Sonic said, looking over at Shadow.

"I don't know either. Say, what happened to Blizzard?"

"I'm over here."

At this, the group turned around, only to be face to face with the creature. When they started to back away, it started to change. Its teeth got shorter, its muzzle moved back into its face, and its fur started to lighten. After it changed, Blizzard was standing there, with blood on his face.

"Blizzard, is that really you?" Tails said, hiding behind Sonic.

"Yeah, I guess I went a little wild there for a minute huh?" I said, looking down at the claws I still had.

"A little? Dude, more of a lot! Do you know what's happening to you right now?" Tails said, getting worried.

"No, why?"

"It seems as though you were affected by the virus more than Sonic or Shadow. You seem to have been mutated by it. It not only gave you the ability to run up walls, but invincibility and the ability to create those claws. We need to get you three back to the hospital RIGHT NOW!" He said, grabbing my hand and pulling me and the others behind him.

Back at the hospital, after about ten blood tests and nine examinations later, the doctor came back with the results.

"Well, it seems you were right Tails (NO SHIT) it seems like Blizzard was affected by the BLACKLIGHT Virus more than Sonic or Shadow." He started, before being interrupted by Sonic.

"Excuse me, the WHAT virus?" he asked.

"Oh, the BLACKLIGHT Virus. That's the name we decided to call it. It's a virus that fuses itself with its host. Thus causing the strange mutation you described."

"I'm sorry doctor, but can you say that a lot slower and dumber for Sonic and Blizzard?" Knuckles said, earning a glare from me.

"I UNDERSTOOD HIM PERFECTLY THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" I yelled at him.

"Oh yeah, then what did he say?" he said with a grin.

"He said that the virus fused itself to my body, becoming symbiotic with it. Allowing me to morph my biomass into that form you saw earlier." I said, getting pissed at Knuckles for being such an idiot. All this got me was a stare from everyone.

"What?" Was all I had to say. Why was everyone looking at me like this?

"Dude, do you even know what any of that means?" Tails asked, staring at me in wonder.

"Yes, why?"

"Apparently when you absorbed Eggman, you gain all of his thoughts and knowledge. You might be able to see if he ever made a cure for the virus." He said, looking excited.

"Sorry dude, I already looked for that. He never did, he would only if he got infected." I said, looking down at the floor.

"So, what do we do now?" Sarene asked, holding onto my arm.

"I guess we just wait and see if it goes away on its own. If not, this is going to be one hell of a ride." I said, bringing my clawed hand into a fist.


End file.
